


BLACK WEDDING

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [12]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bruises, Claiming Bites, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Slash, Strip Tease, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wedding Night, Werewolf Bites, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: BASED ON OTP PROMPT.Prompts: NSFW Werewolf Cookie and Vampire Cookie on their wedding night. Werewolf Cookie has had sex before, but Vampire Cookie is a virgin (but has told Werewolf Cookie they aren’t) and extremely nervous.
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 6





	BLACK WEDDING

**Author's Note:**

> Well since my first time i draw Werewolf Cookie back in November 18 2019. It seems i got my headcanon on him and Vampire Cookie, Vamp is 24 and Werewolf is 40. I started to ship Vampwolf because they had no one else to love. But i prefer Vamp with Werewolf than Sparkling and Rockstar.

**_"Werewolf.. Is Alchemist coming to caught us?"_ **

**_"..."_ **


End file.
